


I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

by softheartelectricsoul



Series: The Kids From Yesterday [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, accidental 200 words, hasley is the Parent Friend™, slightly inaccurate lyrics to Na Na Na
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: leaving battery city doesn't make everything okay.the world is unmerciful(you wanted a sequel? you're getting a sequel)





	I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatMakesYouThinkEverything (survivethefall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivethefall/gifts).



Melanie (sorry, Crybaby) needs pills.

She shouldn't need them.  
She's a fucking Killjoy,  
she's been one since she was four.

(Disregarding the ten years she was in Bat City, that is.)

She shouldn't be wandering around a tent at four in the morning staring down an empty bottle.

But she is.

She hates that.

Hurricane's still keeping watch. Crybaby could go and ask her for a pill.

But then she'd know.

And then all the emotions hit Crybaby like a sack.

too much colour too much noise it's all too much pills now now now i want a pill but there's no pill i want back pill pill pill pill gimme drugs gimme drugs i don't need them but i'll take what you got hit the gas kill em all

(she can't even crawl.)

she starts screaming.

hurricane opens the flap.

‘oh, crybaby. it's okay. i know. i'm here.’

she starts crying  
(living up to her name)

‘shh. it's okay. it's all okay. we'll get you something the next time we're near a place.’

which means never.

but hurricane's here.

alive.

crybaby's alive too.

she smiles.  
(painfully)

she is valid.

it's a reverie, a sweet dream, a high without a high and for a moment all cravings are gone.

that is, until a drac tears through the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> oops


End file.
